A very Penguin December: Revenge of the polar bears
by penguin adventures
Summary: The Polar Bears blame Team Penguin for Dr. Blowhole's ring of fire. So they head to The Zoo to take their Revenge on the Penguins. Expect double crosses, double agents, action, and The North Wind.
1. Prolouge: The artic circle

December 4th 2014

Central Park Zoo

Outside Polar bear habitat

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski status report!" "Ted the Polar bear has gone rouge," he replied. "Rouge Polar Bear options!" "Knockout grenades," he replied. "We need to get closer," I said. "Well then Penguins let dance," Ted said. "We invited you to Christmas!" "That was before the artic started melting!" "Actually Global warming…I'll shut up now." "Rico…" Rico hacked up various bombs not one of them Knockout grenades. "Looking for these," Ted replied holding our Knockout grenades. "So you're blaming us for the melting artic." "The Artic hasn't been the same since the Ring of Fire incident," he replied. "That was Blowhole's fault…"

"If you never became enemies with Blowhole in the first place then the Ring of Fire won't have happened." "Yeah because he would have had his revenge earlier and we all be living under an aqutic overlord." "Yes but he would have spare us from his wrath," he replied. "No actually because my revenge is against all land creatures," Kowalski said in a prefect impersonation of Blowhole. "Forget about Blowhole," he replied, "you have the polar bears to worry about." "As in you? Bring it on!" "No as in every polar bear on earth!" "How are they going to all come down here? Swim? Walk? Sneak onboard a ship?" "Don't mock us," he said, "have you ever wondered why you Teleport didn't work down in Antartica." "Low battery," Kowalski muttered.

"Because we took everything inside the case," he said, "then built our own case." "Don't be silly the Space-Time Teleport is fully…" Kowalski said as he opened the Space-Time Teleport to find it completely empty inside, "…not operational." "The Back-up Space-time…" I said as we were surrounded by thousands of angry Polar Bears. "They hacked into our systems," Kowalski muttered. "We can take you," I said impersonating Vitaly, "And if we go down in flames so be it!"

"We have more then one…" "WE know," Ted said holding the rest of the Teleports and the TARDIS calling device. "Kowalski what does The EMP Cannon to non-machines," I said. "Knocks them out," he replied. "You mean This EMP Cannon," another polar bear said." "We're just use the rest of our…" "Arsenal?" Ted replied dropping; Dalek busters, Rico's Rocket launcher, Rico's flamethrower, Kowalski's plasma blaster, Kowalski's shrink ray, ruined Dalek-class weapons, TNT, timebombs, round bombs, dynamite, Smoke bombs, chainsaw, sticks, hammers, crowbars, and whatever else was usually in Rico's stomach on the ground.

He also held up the keys to; The Penguin one, The LARV, the bi-planes, the submarine, the car, the Super-plane, the soft-nosed fighters, and our jetpacks. "Fallback!" Rico hacked up the last of our smokebombs and we escaped back to HQ.

(End of Chapter One)


	2. Chapter One: Bears gone rouge

December 4th 2014

Central Park Zoo

Outside Polar bear habitat

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski status report!" "Ted the Polar bear has gone rouge," he replied. "Rouge Polar Bear options!" "Knockout grenades," he replied. "We need to get closer," I said. "Well then Penguins let dance," Ted said. "We invited you to Christmas!" "That was before the artic started melting!" "Actually Global warming…I'll shut up now." "Rico…" Rico hacked up various bombs not one of them Knockout grenades. "Looking for these," Ted replied holding our Knockout grenades. "So you're blaming us for the melting artic." "The Artic hasn't been the same since the Ring of Fire incident," he replied. "That was Blowhole's fault…"

"If you never became enemies with Blowhole in the first place then the Ring of Fire won't have happened." "Yeah because he would have had his revenge earlier and we all be living under an aqutic overlord." "Yes but he would have spare us from his wrath," he replied. "No actually because my revenge is against all land creatures," Kowalski said in a prefect impersonation of Blowhole. "Forget about Blowhole," he replied, "you have the polar bears to worry about." "As in you? Bring it on!" "No as in every polar bear on earth!" "How are they going to all come down here? Swim? Walk? Sneak onboard a ship?" "Don't mock us," he said, "have you ever wondered why you Teleport didn't work down in Antartica." "Low battery," Kowalski muttered.

"Because we took everything inside the case," he said, "then built our own case." "Don't be silly the Space-Time Teleport is fully…" Kowalski said as he opened the Space-Time Teleport to find it completely empty inside, "…not operational." "The Back-up Space-time…" I said as we were surrounded by thousands of angry Polar Bears. "They hacked into our systems," Kowalski muttered. "We can take you," I said impersonating Vitaly, "And if we go down in flames so be it!"

"We have more then one…" "WE know," Ted said holding the rest of the Teleports and the TARDIS calling device. "Kowalski what does The EMP Cannon to non-machines," I said. "Knocks them out," he replied. "You mean This EMP Cannon," another polar bear said." "We're just use the rest of our…" "Arsenal?" Ted replied dropping; Dalek busters, Rico's Rocket launcher, Rico's flamethrower, Kowalski's plasma blaster, Kowalski's shrink ray, ruined Dalek-class weapons, TNT, timebombs, round bombs, dynamite, Smoke bombs, chainsaw, sticks, hammers, crowbars, and whatever else was usually in Rico's stomach on the ground.

He also held up the keys to; The Penguin one, The LARV, the bi-planes, the submarine, the car, the Super-plane, the soft-nosed fighters, and our jetpacks. "Fallback!" Rico hacked up the last of our smokebombs and we escaped back to HQ.

(End of Chapter One)


	3. Chapter Two: rock and a hard place

Penguin HQ

7:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski is there any equipment the Polar Bears didn't steal," I asked. "Um let's see," Kowalski replied, "Flashlights, day old sardines, the anti-grav gun, plungers, pilers, screwdrivers, Monkey wrenches, pipe wrenches, maps, car jack, nails, screws, water, lightblubs, Walkie-talkies, flaregun, grappling hook, rader, televison, my inventions, the next-o-skeleton…" "The Next-o-skeleton," I said. "But they took the keys!" "The hoverpacks?" "Damaged beyond repair," Kowalski said. **"** what if we reinstall the targeting system on the car and set it after the Polar bears?" "We would still need to start it," Kowalski said, "and they have all of our keys!" "We still have the flatbed," I said. "What use will a truck be to use," Kowalski replied.

"What about the emergency arsenal," Private said. "Then they will be able to access it as well," he replied. "Level thirteen," I said. "All untested," Kowalski replied. "What about the secret panel," Private said. I pulled out the remote and opened the secret panel to find it empty. "Kowalski there is one place they could possibly get to," I said. "Where," Kowalski said. "The lab with the inflatium," I said. "That's dangerous," Kowalski said, "what if one of us gets that element all over ourselves!" "Good point," I said, "Well looks like we have to break into Blowhole's arsenal," I said. "The captured Battle cruiser," Kowalski said, "We would have to hotwire it though."

"We use the battle cruiser to get out arsenal back," I said. Rico smiled and hacked up everything the polar bears stole from us, "or we could do that." "Good I was about to ask Private to do the thing," I said. "I promised never to do it again," Private said. "But this is a true emergency!" "A weapon of the last resort," Kowalski said, "if it come down to that." "I will never use it again," he said. "That's exactly what you said during the first Dreamworks War." "Throw that in his face why don't you," Kowalski said.

"We'll use the bi-planes," I said, "but first let's upgrade them a little." "Amesnia spray or laser beams," Kowalski said. "Oh Laser beams!" "Zap! Zap! Zap! Buzz! Zap!" "Fine laser beams it is," Kowalski said, "and missiles." "Let's get to work," I said.

2 hours later…

"The bi-planes are ready," Kowalski said. "Contact!" I shouted as we climbed onto the upgrade bi-planes. The planes lurged forward and we flew out the hanger doors. "We are ready to attack, over," Kowalski said. "No mercy!" "Yes sir!" We began driving the Polar bears out with missiles and careful laser fire. Our presence inspired our fellow Zoosters to action. Joey with his trademark temper, Bada and Bing, Burt, Roy, Rodger, Barry the frog, everyone played their part.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see that poison dart frog in action," I said. "Skipper they took over the Super-plane!" "What!" I said. The polar bears had got rid of the chimps and were now firing our own Banana gun at us. "Let's hope they don't know about the jam factor." The gun jammed and the polar bear in the turrent got covered in banana mush. "Apparently they don't," I said. "Mayday! Mayday! Mayday!" Kowalski shouted as his plane fell from the sky. "Skipper a little help, over" Private said, "Mayday! Mayday! Mayday!" "Ka-blamo!" "This is Skipper Mayday! Mayday! Mayday!" I said as I too was knocked from the sky. "How about those soft-nosed fighters' I said.

"Right away Skipper," Kowalski said. "Boys we have some work to do!" I said, "at the risk of destroying the Super-plane." "Good thing we have protocol to destroy it," Kowalski said. "We should have never rebuilt that thing," I muttered. "I could hook up a small Sub-Zero Cannon to one of the Fighters the other three providing cover fire." "Do it," I said. "Already done we just need to get up there!"

(End of Chapter Two)


	4. Chapter three: Fall of the Super-plane

Penguin Habitat

8:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"T-minus 15 seconds," Kowalski said. "Testing…Testing…1…2…3," I said. "Read you loud and clear Skipper," Private said. "Uh-huh," Rico replied. "Weapons charged," Kowalski said, "Sub-zero Cannon is prep." "Begin the countdown!" "10…uncoupling…9…8…7…6…fuel lines released…5…4…3…2…1…Ignition," Kowalski said. "Launch confirmed," I said, "Now let's get some polar bears."

The Polar Bear controlled Super-Plane came into view, "Sub Zero Cannon Charging." "Engage Cover fire!" I shouted Private's, Rico's, and my fighters rocketed ahead of Kowalski's firing lasers. The shield either failed or the Polar bears didn't turn it on and the warp drive control was ripped from the panel. The Banana Gun spun uselessly while the Laser jammed occasionally. "The Super-Plane is weakened," I said, "Kowalski tell me the good news!" "Sub-Zero Cannon is charged," Kowalski said.

"Disperse!" I shouted and we cleared the way for Kowalski. The Polar Bears had finally found the Shield but it was too late. The icy blast from the Sub-Zero Cannon hit the plane and trapped it and the Polar Bears in ice. The Plane dropped and shattered in a million pieces gone forever. "And that's a mission…" Our Soft-Nose Fighters were knocked out of the Sky." "They have bazookas!" Kowalski shouted before the radio went died. "How did Rico forget that," I muttered as the Soft-nose Fighter hit the ground. We got out of the downed fighters right before they exploded. "Well back to the drawing board," I said.

"We are running out of options!" "Let's give them what they want," I said, "We surrender!" "Wise choice," Ted replied, "Now the melting of Antartica will begin." "Oh…that's uncalled for," I said. "You started this and we intent to finish it." "Not if we have anything to do with it," I said. "You can't stop us!" "Agent Zero we are ready to go." "Prep the ship for four prisoners," he replied. "Yes sir."

(End of Chapter Three)


	5. Chapter Four: battle in the artic

Polar Base

The Geographic North Pole

1:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Status report," Skipper said. "We are in a cell we can't escape from," I said. "Can't escape from…you can't be serious." "This is the most advanced encryption I ever seen," I said, "It has Dalek symbols!" "Dalek Symbols?" "Yes," I said, "plus sudodu with fractions!" "So we finally met our match," he said. "it appears so," I replied. And then the door opened and Agent Classified, Parker, and Ted entered, "What is the Polar Bear doing in here." "Ever heard of the phrase double agent," he said. "We increased his pay and offered a promotion," Parker said. "What about corporal?" Skipper asked. "He's...on vacation," Classified replied.

"So The North Wind is back in business," I said. "Yes," Classified replied, "Now stop these Polar Bears we'll cover you!" "Inturder alert…and we have a traitor!" "Do not worry about us just go!" We ran off as the Polar Bear approached to take on Agent Classified n' company. "Boys we have a Polar Bear commander to find," Skipper said. "Skipper the commander room is this way," Private said. "That way it is," Skipper said.

"Well Penguins your smarter then I thought," the boss Polar Bear said. "So you're the Polar Bear Commander," I said. "Commander Tundra at your service," he said. "Well Commander Tundra you're going down!" "We shall see about that," he replied. "Your finished Pen-gu-wins," Blowhole said. "Blowhole!" The four of us muttered. "Yes," he replied before Mindjacked Commander Tundra and his guards, "Lobsters get rid of all these polar bears!" "Who am I," he said. "You're nobody," Blowhole replied, "Goodbye." "So you saved the world in order to get us," Skipper said. "Yes," Blowhole said, "Now lobsters you know the drill…Attaaaack!" "Not the epic battle we were hoping for but okay," Skipper replied, "Counter-Attack!"

"POLAR BEARS," Blowhole shouted, "you want your revenge then…Destroy the Penguins!" Blowhole had taken command of the bears and soon we were surrounded by Bears and Lobsters. "Red One," Blowhole shouted, "Ready the Pain Cannon!" "That's the Red Squrriel's," I said. "Where do you think I got it from?" "O...kay" "Not that I'm going to use it because I want you to see this," he said, "In the frozen south we have constructed two vast circles of extremely pricely device…You know this part." "Melt Antartica!" the four of us said. "Correct Pen-gu-wins!" "The Polar Bears will have their revenge and then I will rule the entire World!" "You?" one of the polar bears asked. "MINDJACKER" Every signal Polar Bear was Mindjacked ending any hope for revenge, "Shouldn't have done that now you have fewer men," I said. "The Lobsters are still attacking you know.

We quickly got engaged in battle with lobsters (again). "I think Blowhole needs some new henchmen," Skipper muttered as he took out three lobsters. "Yes these Lobsters cleary aren't working very well for him," I said. "Lobster pail!" "Private!" Skipper shouted, "Rico, Let's go!" Rico and Skipper got to work getting the lobsters off private. Parker knocked me out of the way as a chromeclaw lunged, "Thanks," I said. "Agent P," Classified shouted, "we need you over here." "How's my old mentor Dr. Brine doing by the way?" Blowhole asked. "Um…defeated," I said. "I never liked that octopus anyway," Blowhole replied, "Rings of Fire Activat…Alert! Alert! Critical Malfuntion" "What," Blowhole said. "Oh while you ordered the lobsters to attack we destroyed your transmitter," Skipper said, "and we destroyed your orbiting Satellite." "When did we do that," I asked. "By we he means the IPSA," Classified said.

"No one likes a negative canine," Blowhole said. "Dr. Francis Blowhole PhD In the name of the North Wind you are under arrest," Classified said. "By whose authority," he asked. "Agent D," Classified said, "or Mrs. Blowhole." "Who could Agent D be," I said. "Blowhole's mother," Agent Classified said. "Don't you dare," Blowhole muttered, "You never catch me!" Blowhole ran out of the base with his lobsters ending the shortest battle in history. "Blast he got away," Classified said. "We'll get my brother next time," Doris said. "Doris?" Kowalski said. "They won't be allowed to remember this mission will they?" she said. "I afraid so," Classified said, "The memory editing process has already begun." "What?" And then everything went dark.

(End of Chapter Four)


	6. Epilouge: Back to normal

Penguin HQ

9:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"It's strange," Kowalski said, "I don't remember anything from the last 15 hours." "If it was important," I said, "I'm sure we'll remember it." "Skipper I found the Super-Plane," Private said. "Where." "In ruins," Private said. "I'm sure we could build another one." "I still have to set aside time to rebuild the bi-planes," Kowalski said, "they look like they been thru a battle." "We'll remember I can gaureentee." "We're not the only ones," Kowalski said, "Noone can remember what happened in the last 15 hours."

"Private you didn't go overboard with the amnesia spray again?" "I think I would remember if I did." "Good point," Kowalski said, "but what could be so horrible that we wiped our memories." "We always have a reason for everything," I said, "maybe we can talk to the trolls I hear they're memory wiping experts." "Let's not dwell on it," Kowalski said, "we more pressing matters." "What's that," I said. "We getting a new transfer," I said, "rumors are circulation that's it's a penguin." "If it's a cilivan," Skipper said, "well we'll figure it out…if it's a new Recruit then we have to train the heck out of the cadet."

"I predict a 50/50 chance of a new teammate," Kowalski said. "Well Private looks like you're no longer the youngest member of this team," I said. "If it's a recruit it could be the IPSA checking on us." "Highly unlikely," I said, "we did just save their butts back in antartica." "Still don't know why the Russians attacked," Kowalski muttered. "And I hope we never will," I said. "On a stranger note we're no longer receiving updates on the Polar Bear situation," Private said, "Something about the North Wind dealing with the problem." "Don't get us started on Agent Classified and the North Wind," I said. "Just don't," Kowalski said.  
 **The End**


	7. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
